Meaningless Kisses
by frenchsalt
Summary: Draco kisses Hermione. To save himself, to comfort her, to fool someone and to distract her. But he never kissed her to love her. The brightest witch of her age thinks differently.
1. Escape from Slytherin

**Draco's POV**

I didn't know what was happening to my brain at the moment. I was at Hogwarts for the Peace Ball after the war and the "eighth" year of Hogwarts and Pansy had been chasing me all night. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass also seemed to be wanting to get the Slytherin Sex God's attention - my attention.

I left the Great Hall to get away from the girls when I bumped into Granger, my new-found best friend during the past two years.

Without thinking, I kissed her. I bloody **kissed **her and I **liked **it. Her soft lips were like no other and her scent enveloped around him.

Merlin that scent! It was the best smell ever. Jasmine, vanilla and a hint of something that made him crazy.

Pansy rounded the corner and gaped at Granger and me. She then proceeded to run from us at top speed.

"Thank you," I said. I left, not knowing what I had done to the newly single brightest witch of our age

**Hemione's POV**

I had broken up with Ron for about five hours now. Malfoy convinced me to get off my ass and join the ball. The bastard had been cheating on me with Parvati Patil. How had I not noticed it?

_The brightest witch of my age, my ass. _I thought. I was walking down the hallway to join the ball and Malfoy bumped into me.

I looked up at him and then he kissed me. He kissed me five hours after I had broken up with Ron. But I wasn't thinking about that now. I was thinking about how I secretly had been harboring feelings for Malfoy and how this amazing kiss was going to make it worse.

Merlin! He was a good kisser. I melted into his touch. Then I remembered how he had gotten to be such a good kisser and I controlled myself.

Pansy found us kissing moments later and left, running as fast as she could with her hot pink kitty heels.

Malfoy broke the kiss, grinned at me, thanked me, and then walked off back to the ball. Leaving me deep in thought about that lingering feeling on my lips.


	2. It's Okay

**Draco's POV**

I was at the Weasley's Summer Brunch Party that Granger dragged me to. Something about not being able to face Ron and when she said his name, I quickly accepted. Merlin. That stupid git had broken Hermione's heart and he was left to pick up the pieces for the past few months.

Ron brought Parvati, his now-fiancee to the party and Granger was now in tears leaning on my body in a bathroom.

I tried patting her back and fed her reassuring words when I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her to make her stop crying and she did. She kissed back for a second before I had to stop myself from going farther.

"It's okay," I said as I walked her out of the bathroom and disapparated with her.

**Hermione's POV**

I put on my favorite sundress and nude wedges for the Weasley's Anual Summer Brunch Party and stepped out of my flat. When I locked the door, I realized that I didn't want to see Ron without Malfoy so I apparated into his flat.

"Malfoy!" I yelled. "Come out here."

Malfoy stepped out of his room half-dressed. He had his trousers on but his shirt wasn't buttoned. I tinged a bit pink and Malfoy chuckled.

"I guess you are still that innocent Gryffindor Princess, Granger," Draco said. "Now, what do you need."

As I explained my predicament, Malfoy finished dressing. When I said Ron, Draco accepted right away and disapparated with me. We were enjoying the food and even though Ron was there, Malfoy kept me from tearing up.

I thought that I had done a good job with myself when Ron and Parvati announced their engagement. The air was then filled with half enthusiastic-half strained claps and cheers. Bill patted Ron on the back and I excused myself. I started bawling once I reached the bathroom.

Malfoy followed soon after and held me close to him. He tried comforting me and telling me that I didn't need Ron but I couldn't help it and I continued crying.

I heard Malfoy give a frustrated sigh and lifted my head up. He leaned in to kiss me. I was shocked at the kiss. I remembered the last kiss we had and finally gave in. A moment later, Draco pulled away dragged me out of the bathroom and disapparated with me so fast that I couldn't even think about what happened.


	3. The Mission: Part One

**Draco's POV**

I was so tired. Working for the ministry as an Auror for the past three years had its challenges. I was eager to go home and fall asleep instantly. No time for the latest squeeze I had. She had long blond hair and mischievous green eyes. I was trying to woo her and I was planning to take her to bed tonight.

_I guess not._ I thought ruefully. _Maybe I will get her after my mission with Granger._

I was partners with Granger for some time now. My various partners have either slept with me or hated me and the only person who hasn't done either was Granger.

At the end of my thought, Granger waltzed in.

**Hermione's POV**

I was trying to put together some forms for my mission with Malfoy and the bitch who was printing out the forms was taking forever.

_Maybe Malfoy can woo her into printing the forms faster._ I thought while walking down the hall to his office.

I walked right in without knocking and started talking.

"Printer lady is so slow. Can you flirt with her to get her to go faster?" I asked.

"Anything for you, my love," Malfoy purred.

"Oh shut it, you insufferable git. You know I don't fancy you in any way," I said while walking out.

Malfoy followed right after. I showed him which girl was giving me problems and he set straight to work. _Anything for you, my love_. I lied, those words affected me greatly. I stood there for a while and went back to my office.

Malfoy could get the papers for me.

**Draco's POV**

The mission was to get a set of cursed earrings from a muggle museum in France. The mission was easy.

_When will they give us better missions? _

I sighed and opened the door to my hotel room.

Sure the mission was dreadful but the ministry would always get us the fanciest rooms and such and we were allowed to stay for a few days if we wanted a vacation.

I unpacked my bags and fell onto the bed.

_It's surprisingly comfortable. Still, my bed will always be the best of the best._

I changed into a suit and went to knock on Granger's door.

When she opened the door, my jaw dropped. She looked **gorgeous**. Her hair was pinned into a neat bun and she wore a blue silk blouse and a grey, figure-hugging pencil skirt with bluish-grey heels.

I snapped my jaw back up. Granger always looked gorgeous but she was a friend and he was tired. That was his excuse. That was why I was so surprised.


	4. The Mission: Distraction

**Hermione's POV**

The earrings were being held at the Louvre. Our mission was to infiltrate the vault, take the earrings and _obliviate_ any witnesses. The Ministry's had intel on which death eaters would try and steal the earrings as well. Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov were going to be our main obstacles.

"We should go now," I said after Malfoy came to get me.

He had a look of utter surprise when I opened the door.

_What is wrong with him? _I thought.

We went to the stairs and apparated into the Louvre.

"The vault is down that corridor," I said, pointing left.

"Alright then, let's go," Malfoy said.

We swiftly walked down the corridor and _confundoed _the security blocking the stairs to the vault.

I _silencioed _the room and Malfoy blasted the door open.

Once inside, we switched the cursed earrings for a replica and _reparoed _the vault door. I took down the silence and glamour charms and we went to the escalator, the muggles none the wiser. At the end of the escalator trip, I caught sight of Dolohov and Lestrange.

Malfoy noticed as well and looked down at me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded. Malfoy swiftly transfigured a brochure into a hat to cover his hair and bent his head down to kiss me.

That would've been three kisses now and they still sent butterflies to flutter around my stomach. Lestrange and Dolohov passed us and we broke the kiss. Catching my breath, I leaned against the balcony railing.

**Draco's POV**

We safely took the earrings and was going to look around the museum some more when I saw my evil aunt and her accomplice.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quickly.

Granger nodded and I transfigured a hat and kissed her.

"Lovebirds," Dolohov muttered as he passed us.

When they reached the bottom of the escalator, I broke the kiss.

_It was nice. _I thought. _Nicer than the other times maybe._

(A.N.) I'm sorry that it has been a while, I was very busy and I hoped you liked it. I took inspiration from Captain America Winter Soldier.


	5. The After Party

**Draco's POV**

The mission turned out perfectly. I dropped the earrings off at the Ministry's lab and I took the lift back to the Auror floor. When I got off the lift, a party had already started in celebration. Minister Kingsley was even there to congratulate us. _Guess they were important earrings_. I thought.

Nearing the end of the party, I saw Granger go into our office.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

Granger jumped in fright.

"Merlin's balls Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me," Granger said.

I raised an eyebrow in response. _Granger swearing?_

"Answer the question, love," I said.

Granger flushed a lovely shade of pink and started rambling.

**Hermione's POV**

_There it is again, love. What a name huh?_

I blushed deeply and I started talking to cover up my embarrassment and nervousness.

"Well you see," I started. "I have to file some reports and I have to fill this mission out as well and I have to write a thank-you note to the French Minister of Magic for letting us complete our mission."

"We can do that tomorrow..._together_," Malfoy interrupted.

_Together? No can do Malfoy. I'm getting feelings and right now I'm single but you've got your sights on some leggy blonde and I am going to say something I'll regret and I won't be able to take it back._

"Hello? Earth to Granger," Malfoy said.

"No," I stated. "I have to do it _alone_ and right now."

Malfoy chuckled and muttered something along the lines of stubborn as a mule and going to die from stress.

"I am not as stubborn as a mule and I can handle stress very well thank you very much. Maybe you'll die from me hexing the balls off of you!" I exclaimed.

I started rambling once again and Malfoy sighed.

**Draco's POV**

Sometimes Granger could be so annoying. I sighed. Maybe this will shut her up. I grabbed her cheeks and lifted her head to meet mine and kissed her.

Granger was shocked and took a minute to recollect her thoughts, just as she was leaning into the kiss, I broke apart.

_Merlin Granger, your kisses are amazing. But I can't go too far, can I?_

"We are doing the reports and everything, _tomorrow_," I said.

I walked away from her and went back into the lift.

_What am I doing? I should go back and kiss her some more. But we are partners and professionals and she doesn't have the same feelings as I do and I should go find that blonde and take her to bed._


	6. The Lift

**Draco's POV**

The lift's door was half closed before I heard an exasperated "DRACO!"

I hold open the door and Granger rushes into the lift.

"What are you doing, woman?" I ask.

Granger takes a moment to collect her thoughts and continues. At that moment, I realized she called me by my first name.

"I needed to give you this," she says.

I give her a puzzled look.

**Hermione's POV**

Right when he walked away, I frantically packed up my things before running towards the lifts. I tried calling his name and miraculously he reopened the lift doors.

"Thank you Malfoy," I say, out of breath.

I collect my thoughts and start talking.

"Before you go, I need to give you this," I say.

Malfoy gives me a puzzled look and I smile with glee.

**Draco's POV**

Merlin, what is this witch thinking?

I gave her a look of confusion and now she's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. (Yes, I am familiar with Alice in Wonderland.)

"What's up, Granger?" I ask.

She continues smiling, giggles, and looks up toward me.

Is she gonna kiss me? Merlin, I sure hope so.

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy was getting more confused by the minute. With glee, I lean my head back and gaze into his striking, gray eyes. I decided to be a tease when I saw his eyes darken.

I raised myself on to the tips of my toes and I flicked his face.

"Sorry Malfoy," I apologize. "There was a bug right on your face."

I smile as he tries to hide a look of disappointment.

"Thank you, love," Malfoy replies, slightly miffed.

I blush and wait until the lift is almost at the lobby when I spin toward Malfoy and kiss him with all I have.


	7. Happy New Year

A.N. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not really good at that, but merry late Christmas, and happy new year! I hope you like the new chapter and please review!

**Draco's POV**

It's been a while since their kiss in the lift and I was feeling frustrated. She just up and kissed me and then ran away! Who does that? Well, Hermione Granger does.

It was the Ministry's Annual New Year Extravaganza. Granger came in wearing a sinful red dress. A dress that did things to men's pants if you know what I mean. She was talking to some tawdry ministry officials and I decided to swoop in to save her. I grabbed two flutes of champagne and walked over to her.

"Your welcome," I say.

"For what?" she asks. (A little teasingly if you ask me)

"For saving you from the buffoons," I reply.

"I think I am still talking to one, Malfoy," Granger teases.

Now that one sentence hurt. Even if she was joking, her words affect me more than she could ever know.

**Hermione's POV**

"For saving you from the buffoons," Malfoy drawls.

Damn, his voice was as smooth as butter and he was looking fine tonight. His perfectly tousled hair and tantalizing eyes were really too much.

To hide my flustered state, I replied with a teasing, "I think I am still talking to one, Malfoy."

His eyes showed a glimpse of hurt but he quickly put up a facade.

I was still looking into his eyes when I heard everyone start counting down to midnight. Hey, new year new me right?

At one, I tilted my head up and kissed him. Maybe just one last time, it can't hurt, right?

His face still showed no emotion and I realized that he probably never returned my feelings.

"Happy new year, Malfoy," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

I ran from him and escaped through the large doors that lead to the atrium.

As I walked to a fireplace to floo home, I berated myself for kissing him.

I shouldn't have tried to get his attention by wearing this dress. I probably should have skipped the whole event altogether.

**Draco's POV**

Granger's whispered, "happy new year," brought me out of my stupor.

Here I was, melting in her chocolate brown gaze and she kissed me. Merlin, it was a great kiss. Maybe my new year's resolution was to get more kisses from Hermione Granger.

Then, with tears in her eyes, she ran from me. What did I do this time?

**A.N. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just wanted to be a little evil.**


End file.
